


late nights in the tokyo airport || nedpan

by youeitherseeitoryoudont



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Airport Reuninons, Airports, I wrote this for myself, Its implied, M/M, Mentions of Air Travel, Reunions, Self-Indulgent, and sugar, intended lowercase letters, portugal is also hardly there, the portmac is hardy there, vague writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeitherseeitoryoudont/pseuds/youeitherseeitoryoudont
Summary: 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 11:11 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘬𝘺𝘰 𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥.𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘢𝘶.
Relationships: Japan/Netherlands (Hetalia), Macau/Portugal (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	late nights in the tokyo airport || nedpan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarAndMarkers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAndMarkers/gifts).



if you had been on a flight from the netherlands to japan, you might have been seated beside a man with spiky blonde hair and a thick dutch accent. if spoken correctly, he might have told you why he was travelling to japan.   
  
to meet his lover of course.   
  
if you had been in the tokyo airport at 10:59 pm you would have seen a shorter, dark haired man, standing out of the way of the crowds waiting for someone to arrive. if you had approached him, he would respectfully converse with you. and if you had said the right things to him, he might just tell you who he’s waiting for.   
  
his lover to arrive of course.   
  
if you had been in the tokyo airport at 11:03 pm you would have seen a tall blonde man come crashing into the dark haired man, and you wou;d’ve seen them embrace for a long time.    
  
the destined lovers finally meet.    
  
“hello darling” kiku said looking at the taller man who had crashed right into his arms. “its good to see you again.” abel only humans in response, burying his face deeper into kiku’s shoulder. kiku chuckles, “we should go home darling.”   
abel sighs, gives kiku one last tight hug and pulls himself away. “you’re right. i missed you.” he smiles a rare smile and holds out his hand for kiku.   
kiku takes it in his own, “i missed you too, now we haven't got long, lets make the most of what we have.”   
  
it’s 11:11 now. and if you were in the tokyo airport then, you might have just wished on the time, to meet your lover in a far off place just like they did.   
  
you book a flight to macau.


End file.
